Talk:Fletcher Quimby/@comment-7180588-20170603161009
BlackQuinn 'XD * *10:48 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''BlackQuinn, truth or dare? * *10:48 '''BlackQuinn '''Uh me? Oh *Dare * *10:48 '''BurdenBoost '''Can I do it too lol * *10:49 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''I dare you to say "Batman x Joker OTP!" *Yes Burden * *10:49 '''BlackQuinn '''Wtf! * *10:49 '''Back Up2 '''BlackQuinn, please don't swear! * *10:49 '''BurdenBoost '''Okay *'Welcome to the The Demon's Light Wiki chat * *10:49 Blue Tree Roots '''lol * *10:49 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''Burden, truth or dare? * *10:49 '''Chase McFly '''Hey guys * *10:50 '''BurdenBoost '''Truth. * *10:50 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''Hey Chase * *10:50 '''Chase McFly '''I wish ths return key wouldn't stop working every few minutes... * *10:50 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''Burden, who is your celebrity crush? * *10:50 '''Messenger Deception '''Blue? * *10:50 '''BurdenBoost '''I don't have one lol * *10:51 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''Okay, your turn to truth or dare someone *[http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackQuinn '''BlackQuinn]' has joined Team Demon Light' * *10:51 BurdenBoost 'Okay. Messenger, truth or dare? * *10:52 '''Messenger Deception '''dare * *10:53 '''BurdenBoost '''I dare you to say "Sans is the hottest Undertale character. He is my husbando, and no one is going to take him away from me!" * *10:53 '''TheKorraFanatic '''XD * *10:53 '''BlackQuinn '''JOKER IS MINE * *10:53 '''TheKorraFanatic '''FK THE JOKER. *XD * *10:53 '''BlackQuinn '''Btw, Bad bot! *Heey! * BlackQuinn cuts off korra's head *XD * *10:53 '''Messenger Deception '''Sans is the hottest Undertale character. He is my husband, and no one is going to take him away from me........................................... * *10:54 '''BlackQuinn '''XD * *10:54 '''Messenger Deception '''Korra are you mad I'm editing faster then you * *10:54 '''BlackQuinn '''XD * *10:54 '''TheKorraFanatic '''I edited more pages than you. *so ha *no *XD * *10:55 '''Messenger Deception '''we are in a edit war with a troll *no i edited more * *10:55 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''Who's next to be truth or dared? * *10:55 '''BlackQuinn '''Me! *I'm with ya mess *XD * *10:56 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''BlackQuinn, truth or dare? * *10:57 '''BlackQuinn '''Truth! * *10:57 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''BlackQuinn, who is your favorite singer? * *10:58 '''BlackQuinn '''My favorite singer is.. *Black Quinn! *XD *okay seriously *Ellie Goulding * *10:59 '''TheKorraFanatic '''I LOVE ELLIE * *10:59 '''BlackQuinn '''I LOVE HER TOO! *AND MORE *XD * *11:00 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''BlackQuinn, your turn to truth or dare someone * *11:00 '''BlackQuinn '''Okay *soooo *Korra! *Truth or dare *Heeeeey? *You there? *The KorraFanatic? Hello? *oooooh *I'll fight with ya! * *11:02 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''You can truth or dare me * *11:02 '''BurdenBoost '''Where? * *11:02 '''TheKorraFanatic '''SDLGrasa wiki. *They vandalized all 89 pages * *11:02 '''BlackQuinn '''The link! * *11:02 '''BurdenBoost '''Wowie * *11:02 '''BlackQuinn '''Noooooow! * *11:03 '''Messenger Deception '''we are handling it Korra and i are working on becoming VSTF * *11:03 '''BlackQuinn '''I shall kill those trolls * *11:03 '''TheKorraFanatic '''First off * *11:03 '''BlackQuinn '''XD *Kidding *What is it * *11:03 '''TheKorraFanatic '''sorry * *11:03 '''BlackQuinn '? * *11:03 '''TheKorraFanatic '''That was meant for a PM on CC * *11:04 '''BurdenBoost '''I have to go. See you all later. * *11:04 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''BlackQuinn, I wanna be dared *Cya Burden * *11:04 '''TheKorraFanatic '''Bye, Boost * *11:04 '''BlackQuinn '''I Okay *[http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BurdenBoost '''BurdenBoost]' has been kidnapped by the demon.' * *11:04 BlackQuinn 'I dare you *To kick me *XD * *11:05 '''FalcoLombardi99 '''I cannot * *11:05 '''BlackQuinn '''XD *Okay *'BlackQuinn has been kicked by Messenger Deception. *[http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackQuinn BlackQuinn]' has joined Team Demon Light' * *11:05 '''BlackQuinn '''Woot woot!